


Alright

by hedone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedone/pseuds/hedone
Summary: they sleep together. no really they just sleep together





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> just bear with me please. Its 5 AM

Ivan had never asked himself when it all had started. He never questioned the fact that the respect towards Luka suddenly and without him noticing turned into astonishment and caring turned into tenderness, and how after some time he started to feel every single emotion together every time he saw him. He never questioned any of this because he decided that it was better this way. He could easily hide his feelings, mask it with sudden bursts of affection when Luka scored a goal or when they hugged each other after the game. 

But when the World Cup started and Ivan realized that he was going to spend a lot of time with Luka everything became difficult. A lot of times he had found himself on the verge of just giving up and kissing that stupid smile off Luka’s face. The pressure that came with the World Cup was making it worse, worse, worse. Everyone was stressed, everyone was working too much, and fighting too hard and riding on adrenaline too high.

Luka was the captain. He had the responsibility towards his team, his country. And his dedication was messing up his sleep. He was struggling to fall asleep for the last few days and the lack of sleep was starting to show on his face. Of course Ivan did not, could not miss dark circles under Luka’s eyes. At first he decided not to mention it, thinking that maybe it would make Luka feel uncomfortable. But when the circles did not disappear but became even darker he decided to do something about it. 

On one of those sleepless nights, when he heard Luka move in his room Ivan left his own bed and went to Lukas door. After a few deep breaths he knocked softly.  
“Oh, Ivan hey” – Luka was standing there in front of him, wearing white hoodie and he looked so soft, soft, soft…  
“Hey, sorry to bother you. I couldn’t sleep and I heard the TV and thought you couldn’t sleep either so..” Okay he was being stupid now. It’s not a big deal, you’re not asking him to marry you for god’s sake.

Luka looked down, hiding his face for a second before turning his body so that Ivan could go in.  
“Yeah, can’t turn my brain off actually” He admitted and Ivan felt a little bit too proud of himself because Luka was so honest with him. Ivan expected him to be defensive about it, but now when he looked at Lukas innocent face he couldn’t quite decipher why. Stop being so happy about it. Jesus It’s not like he is accepting your stupid marriage proposal.  
Ivan sat on the couch in front of TV and leaned back so that he would look calm and collected which he was NOT. He had been good about it for so long why was it difficult now? But then again he learned how to act on stadium, during or after the game but he didn’t know how to act when he was alone with Luka, at night when everyone else was asleep and everything was so quiet.  
“What are you watching?” was the only logical thing Ivan’s brain could come up with.  
“Don’t really now actually. It just started. Wanna watch?” Luka asked as he also sat on the couch.  
“yeah, why not”.

It was a strange film where people could turn into animals it they didn’t find the love of their lives in certain time. After few minutes Ivan could not concentrate on film even if his life had depended on it. The only thing he could think about was the presence of the other man on the other side of the couch. But as minutes passed Luka seemed to inch closer to the center, and then even closer and closer. Half an hour later Ivan felt Lukas head rest on his shoulder and he felt like his insides were on fire, but the other man didn’t look even a little bit of troubled. On the contrary he had not been this relaxed in a month probably. Ivan was trying to relax himself so that Luka wouldn’t feel his stiffness and so that Ivan could offer him the comfort that he deserved. After a few minutes when Ivan managed to overstep his inner turmoil he managed to concentrate on the feeling of the other man beside him, his softness and his gentle breathes. Those breathes told Ivan that Luka had fallen asleep with his head nestled on his shoulder. Knowing that Luka was sleeping peacefully lulled Ivan to sleep. 

Everything changed after that. In the morning when Ivan opened his eyes and felt Lukas whole body against him, his head now resting on Ivan’s chest, first thought that crossed his mind was his hair glows in the morning light. Then he started to worry that Luka would wake up and they would feel awkward about the whole thing. He almost started to get up when Luka shifted. He was awake and Ivan did not know what to do.  
But then Luka opened his eyes, and he lifted his upper body while their legs were still touching and he smiled smiled at Ivan.  
“Morning” said Luka and his voice was rough from sleep and Oh wow that’ voice is forever imprinted in Ivan’s brain now.  
And everything was normal, better even. Luka offered him to make coffee, which Ivan accepted thankfully. They talked about the future games and yeah everything was okay, good, so good.

On the second night Ivan couldn’t find the strength in himself to knock on Lukas door. He was in his bed, wide awake hating himself for being such a coward, but he didn’t know if Luka wanted his company again so he used that as a reason to not listen to his heart which told him to go to his room.  
In the morning, when everyone was at the breakfast table Luka looked tired and when Dalic asked him if he had gotten any sleep, Luka answered with a quiet “A little” and his eyes went to Ivan’s face only for a second before looking away.

On the third night before Ivan managed to gather all of his courage and went to Lukas room, he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he found Luka standing there with a shy smile on his face. “Can’t sleep” he mumbled and touched his hair just like he always did when he was nervous, Ivan notices that because he knows Lukas every single habit because that’s the only thing he had allowed himself to do for all these time to look and to remember.  
Ivan responds only with a soft, comforting smile and Luka is his room and they are both on the bed and Luka is shifting still closer and he is resting his head on his chest and Ivan can’t breath but he feels like his gulping all of the air from the room and it presses down on his heart which feels so heavy and so light at the same time.  
And then it becomes a habit, a new habit. They are sleeping together, really just sleeping and Ivan is beyond happy that he can offer Luka that kind of comfort and calmness. And he is so proud of himself when the dark circles under Lukas eyes start to fade. He is happy happy happy.

The night before the final is the actual nightmare. Ivan feels nervous, very, very nervous and the anxiety is killing him. Luka is in a similar state, if not in worse. So on the night before the final they are lying down on the bed, on opposite sides of the bed and there is a space between them that they can not cross. It’s stupid really because they had been sleeping together for two weeks now and after the Ivan’s inner conflict at the start there had not been a single moment when any of them hesitated before crossing the said space. But tonight was different, it was bigger, scarier.  
When Ivan felt that he could not take any more tension he turned his head so that he could look at Luka. When he saw that Luka was just staring at the ceiling without blinking he whispered his name.  
“Luka”. A whisper was all it took for Luka to turn his head and look at Ivan.  
“Can’t sleep” He whispered back and he had a smile in his voice like he was remembering all those night when he couldn’t sleep unless his head was resting on the other mans chest.  
Ivan didn’t question his next move, like he never questioned his feelings towards Luka and just accepted that they existed. He didn’t question why he was lying on his side his whole body turned towards Luka. He did not question why suddenly Luka was in the same position, only few centimeters between them now. He did not question his hand inching closer to Lukas face, resting gently on his cheek at first but then moving in his hair, twisting it between his fingers and using that grip to cross that few centimeters.  
“Are you… Is this… Are you gonna kiss me?” Luka said.  
“I was planning on it yeah” Ivan said with a smile on his face.  
And beautiful smile appeared on Lukas face and he started nodding in agreement and Ivan laughed before finally kissing him. It was cautious, gentle, exploring at first but then Luka whimpered against his mouth and Ivan felt that he was going crazy. Gentle turned into passionate and passionate turned into desperate and then Ivan was feeling everything at the same time and he was definitely going crazy.  
“I have a brilliant idea that will help you to sleep” He managed to say and Luka laughed.  
“Oh please do share” 

They would still worry about the final, right before falling asleep and in the morning and during the warm-ups and during the whole game but right now when Luka was hiding his flushed face in his neck, his ragged breath against Ivan’s collarbones, and his heartbeat fast so fast, matching his own, Ivan was not worried and he didn’t question it just like he didn’t question anything that was related to Luka.


End file.
